


error 404

by not_a_furry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, First Meetings, Gen, George is colourblind, How Do I Tag, Mild Language, Minecraft, a bit like sao but it’s a funky little block game, also sapnap’s here, but you’re like stuck inside, depends how i feel, i believe in sapnap supremacy, might have dnf be endgame, no beta we die like Mexican dream, there was a 1 in 7.5 trillion odds that i actually finish this, which will absolutely make this ten times funnier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_furry/pseuds/not_a_furry
Summary: (currently being rewritten)What are you supposed to do after getting pulled into your favourite video game and the first person you see after years is some guy in a yellow bodysuit wearing a paper plate mask with a badly-drawn smiley face on it?Alternate title: sword art online but it’s a funky little block game
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. please don’t kill the dog on accident again

**Author's Note:**

> fuck how does posting on ao3 work  
> i swear i’ll change the title once i figure something out  
> i’ll change the tags too 
> 
> also this is the first thing i’ve written in a while so i’m a bit rusty lmao  
> also the first work i’ve posted despite my two years on this website
> 
> i wrote this impulsively so i don’t know how long i’ll continue it for lmao  
> i hope i end up finishing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to hell! welcome to hell! you’re trapped in a block game with only a dog to keep you sane!

George couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a real person.

The furnace behind him crackled, the fire warming the room. He could smell his steak cooking. His dog looked at him, eyes wide, begging for a bite.

Moonlight illuminated the forest outside and he could see movement in the shadows. Zombies and spiders spawned everywhere. Skeletons walked around, their bones rattling. A creeper walked by the window, but he was safe inside his house.

In other words, it was the same as always.

He leaned back, the bed beneath him creaking.

 _Trapped in Minecraft_ , he thought. _How stupid._

He’d given up trying to find a way out long ago. His dog whimpered, as if it could sense what he was feeling. He sighed.

“C’mere,” he said, giving in. He grimaced. His voice was rough from misuse. He unsat the dog and fed it a piece of steak. As his dog chewed, he made a mental note to start screaming more when he got attacked. His throat would hate him, but not being able to talk didn’t sound very pog. The mobs couldn’t hear him anyways. No one could.

As he lay down in his bed, soft music started playing. He couldn’t tell from where, or how, but he’d accepted it at this point.

 _Sweden_ , he thought, recognising the song. The soft piano lulled him to sleep, the notes tugging at memories long gone.

When he awoke, it was cold. Sunlight streamed in from the windows but did nothing to stop his shivering.

“Shit,” he whispered. He’d run out of coal during the night. How did he not notice how low he was? He groaned. He’d have to go mining if he didn’t want to freeze to death, but mining took work and he didn’t like working. He wished he had someone else with him. Then they could go mining and he could go back to bed. He tried to burrow deeper into his blankets, but the cold refused to disappear. He groaned.

“Fine, whatever. Screw this.” He put on his armour and grabbed his pick. He made sure his dog was sat down before leaving. He didn’t want to make that mistake again.

He entered his strip mine and prepared himself to do actual work. He made sure he had enough torches before finally going down.

All of a sudden, something popped up in chat. He blinked, not believing what he saw.

For the first time in years, a name that wasn’t his own appeared.

**Dream joined the game**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please someone tell me how to tag 
> 
> shameless plug: follow me on instagram at house.of.clover i post mcyt art and draw blob dream


	2. dream has joined the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone’s favourite white boy arrives  
> or i guess yellow boy in george’s case lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two pog

George nearly dropped his pickaxe.

“Wait, what?” he thought. He shook his head. This isn’t real. It can’t be. He’d spent too much time hoping and now he’s seeing things. But as he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but check. It was still there, clear as day.

** Dream has joined the game **

And not even three seconds later: 

** Dream has made the advancement [Getting Wood] **

“Oh my god,” he whispered. He broke out into a smile. This could be his way out! He sprinted out from the mine. 

_ They’ve got to be at spawn. I need a compass. _

** Dream has made the advancement [Stone Age] **

_ Is this guy a speedrunner? I hope not. _

** Dream has made the advancement [Getting an Upgrade] **

_ Oh no. They might be. I hope they don’t get too far. _

He grabbed iron and redstone and crafted a compass as quickly as he could. He did a quick inventory check before rushing out the door. He looked at the compass, making sure he was following the needle. Spawn wasn’t that far away, so he should be able to make it before—

** Dream has made the advancement [Acquire Hardware] **

_ Shit. They definitely are. _

** Dream has made the advancement [Isn’t It Iron Pick] **

He ran faster. Thank god Minecraft mechanics made it so he didn’t actually get tired. He looked up and saw smoke in the air and heard the crackle of fire. That could only mean that there was a lava pool, which meant that Dream, whoever they were, would be there soon. Unless…

** Dream has made the advancement [Hot Stuff] **

_ Oh no. _

How good was this guy? Unless he was cheating. There was a 1 in 7.5 trillion chance he was cheating. He laughed at his own joke. 1 in 7.5 trillion. What a ridiculous number. 

As he got closer to the lava, he could see someone near it. It was hard not to see them, as they were fully piss yellow and were standing in front of a finished nether portal, about to light it. 

“Wait!” George yelled. They whipped around, an iron axe replacing the flint and steel in one hand, and a shield in the other. The portal was lit. They could go in at any second. George ran faster.

George thought he heard them say a quiet “What the fuck?” but he was too far to be sure.

** <Dream> what **

** Dream left the game **

Oh. He should have known. It was so stupid of him to just start running up to them and—

** Dream joined the game **

** <Dream> who are you **

** <Dream> how did you get here **

“I’m…” he started, but trailed off.“Wait, can you hear me?” he asked. They nodded. “Okay, I’m going to get closer. I’m not going to hurt you.” He put his hands up for emphasis. 

Wait. They probably couldn’t see that. George took off all his armour and put the compass away, leaving him practically defenceless. He still didn’t know how the inventory worked, but he was grateful for it.

They hesitated, but nodded again. George noticed their axe was still in their hand.

As he got closer, he noticed they were wearing a yellow bodysuit instead of a full yellow outfit like he’d originally thought. As he looked closer, he could see a paper plate mask on their face with a badly-drawn smiley face on it.

George snorted. “What are you wearing?” He suddenly asked, bursting into laughter. “You look ridiculous.” 

This time, he definitely heard something come from them. 

** <Dream> excuse me? **

They raised their axe. 

“Who....” 

** < Dream> who are you  **

** <Dream> answer me **

“Is your mic on?” George asked. 

He heard a quiet “What?”. 

“I think I can hear you. Could you-could you say something again?” 

“You can...you can hear me?” Their—or his—voice raised in disbelief.

George nodded. 

“Then what do I sound like?”

“You’re definitely American,” he said, “And you’re a guy too,” he added. Not very necessary, but he wanted him to believe him.

“What the fuck,” he whispered. “But that could be anyone.”

“Do you want me to go on?”

He shook his head. “So you can definitely hear me, right?” George nodded again. “Then who are you?”

“I’m George,” he answered. “And you’re Dream, right?”

“I—okay. God, this is so fucking weird. Yes, I’m Dream. What are you doing in my world?”

“I’m trapped here.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m trapped here,” he repeated.

Dream groaned. “But  how ? I’m pressing tab and I can’t see you anywhere.”

“Dunno.”

He groaned again, clearly getting frustrated. “Fine. How long have you been trapped here?” 

“Can’t remember. A few years, at least.”

“A few years? Like, no joke.” George nodded. “Oh my god. I need to tell Ni—Sapnap about this.”

“Sapnap?” Why did that sound so familiar?

“He’s a friend of mine. Hold on, I’m texting him now. Maybe he can get on Discord and we can figure something out.”

“Okay,” he said.  _ Sapnap.  Why? Why did that sound so familiar?  _

“Wait,” George said. “Do you really trust me to meet one of your friends?” 

“I mean, yeah. You said you’re trapped here so the worst you could probably do is crash my computer.”

“And you believed that?”

“I mean…..” He trailed off. “Oh! Sapnap’s here. I’ll get him in the call.”

George snorted.  _Nice job changing the subject._

He heard the sound of someone joining the voice call on Discord.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Sapnap!”

“Hey Dream! What’s up?”

_Even his voice sounds familiar. But why?_

“Alright, so this is gonna sound crazy, but hear me out.”

“I’m listening.”

“Okay, so basically there’s this—“

It finally clicked.

“Sapnap?”

The call went quiet. George could practically hear his heartbeat. After what felt like ages, Sapnap finally spoke. 

“George?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream ten iq moment  
> i believe in sapnap supremacy


End file.
